Resolução
by kami nee chan
Summary: Klaus vai entender que até mesmo o Maiden Rose tem que tirar suas forças de algum lugar para poder levar esperança ao povo. Spoiler
1. Chapter 1

Resolução_1. Parte I

_Por Kami-chan_

Havia o toque suave das pétalas ao vento selvagem das marés, e a voz dele ecoando em minha mente em doces melodias, sem escalas de tempo, me dizendo que aquilo parecia neve, enquanto me pedia para falar mais no idioma classificado por si mesmo como o canto dos pássaros.

Por que não podíamos ficar apenas presos neste mundo fictício, onde a luz branca do cenário frio evanesce por trás de minhas pestanas entre o calor de seus braços?

Se não fosse o fato de sermos de nacionalidades tão opostas, meu cavalheiro ocidental, ainda seríamos de nações rivais. Mesmo que você tenha abandonado sua nação ao jurar sob a lâmina de minha espada sua lealdade, ainda serei o general de um povo que morre dia a dia em trincheiras. E quase nem importa a grande quantidade de inimigos que você ajuda esta nação a derrotar, jamais mudará esta condição existencial de sermos ambos homens.

A nossa nunca deixará de ser apenas uma linda história de amor proibido a primeira vista. Meu doce e fiel cavalheiro. E aquela bela cena de pétalas púrpuras ao vento jamais passará de uma linda e passada lembrança, a lembrança do dia especial em que nos conhecemos.

\- Taki.. - ouvi meu nome ser chamado ao mesmo tempo em que senti sua mão em meu ombro, sempre vigilante cavalheiro. - Os homens estão aguardando suas ordens.

Anormal. Eu perder o foco é algo realmente anormal, mas o frio do fim que aquela guerra soprava para nós estava conseguindo tal façanha. Não havia mais motivos para homens morrerem ali, mas eu não podia dizer isso abertamente ainda.

\- Não saia de perto de mim, Klaus. - ordenei baixo, mesmo sabendo que não era preciso pedi-lo, em seguida assumi minha postura de general para falar diante dos homens. - O inimigo está parado em área muito próxima das casas de nossos aldeões, conto com vocês para que nossas barricadas garantam que o fogo e a morte não cheguem às casas onde vossas famílias vos esperam com anseio. Por fim, quero que estejam preparados para responder qualquer sinal de fogo, mas não podemos de forma alguma ser a mão que foi mais apressada em atirar, por isso é meu desejo que o Primeiro Coronel siga esta missão de perto. Vão.

\- Demo. ..Taki- sama... – começou o coronel, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Esta é uma ordem que está acima de minha autoridade, sinto, mas preciso de sua inteligência, disciplina e autoridade lá, coronel.

Eu estava o mandando para a linha de frente, e ele iria achar que era algo pessoal, mesmo que eu deixasse escapar que nenhuma batalha mais deveria ser travada. Ele tinha açoitado meu cavalheiro pessoal, e ainda tinha chegado muito perto de matá-lo após acusá-lo de traidor.

As pessoas no geral desconfiavam da relação estreita entre Klaus e eu, mas como eu era o líder supremo de nossa terra, as palavras ásperas eram delegadas somente ao homem que eu tinha tornado cavalheiro, mas que era conhecido apenas como cão sarnento entre os homens. Algumas poucas pessoas puderam presenciar em flagrante de o quanto eu me importava com aquele homem, quando não me importei que adentrassem meus aposentos enquanto eu mesmo cuidava dos ferimentos de meu cavaleiro, permitindo seu sangue manchar meus lençóis e roupas.

Permiti-me deixar clara a importância de Klaus, principalmente, após beijá-lo quando ele voltou da morte certa em campo de batalha. Sem me importar de verdade com os olhos acusadores, afinal aquele era o meu cavaleiro.

\- Se continuar a vingar meu açoito com tanto afinco, vou ser obrigado a fazer você passar a noite no meu quarto, Taki. - disse o cavaleiro assim que presenciou junto a mim, meu primeiro coronel apenas abrir e fechar a boca sem nada dizer. Apenas seguiu em frente com seus bons homens.

\- Controle seu ego. O coronel é realmente a melhor escolha que temos para a situação que nos espera ao horizonte.

\- Quando você se nega desta forma, eu também sinto que não serei capaz de dormir sem o calor de seu corpo, próximo o suficiente para que seu cheiro doce de flores fique em meu alojamento. - tornou a falar em ousadia.

\- Pare de falar estas coisas, Klaus. Você é meu cavalheiro, lembre - se disto e aja como tal. – disse e ele piscou seus olhos com força, passando a assumir a postura devida.

-Por que me pediu para ficar, meu senhor? - Questionou em uma reverência, após um suspiro cansado.

Era estranho, desde que nos conhecemos era dele que sempre partiam as palavras carinhosas e toda e qualquer iniciativa. Klaus parecia extremamente carente na maioria do tempo, e isso contrastava diretamente com a forma eficiente com que ele matava soldados inimigos no campo de batalha. Assim como seu corpo robusto e cheio de músculos contrasta magnificamente com toda e qualquer vez que ele se ajoelha aos meus pés para tocar o dorso de minha mão com o calor apaixonado de seus lábios.

O que me fazia concordar, em segredo, com a comparação de sua pessoa com um cão. Ele era raivoso para me defender, enquanto era dócil e submisso aos meus desejos. Se os tempos fossem outros, poderia estralar os dedos e exigir exemplar adestramento do meu cachorro. Ele iria enfiar o rabo no meio das pernas enquanto gritava com as orelhas em pé que não era um cão, mas sim um lobo, e iria me provar.

Mas éramos soldados em um tempo de ferina guerra e destruição. E ele estava cansado. O loiro de olhos de ouro era também o mais verdadeiro e transparente de nós dois. Nunca se quer pensou em negar o que sente por mim, nunca cogitou a ideia de não ficarmos juntos, diferente de mim. Sim, ele já estava muito cansado das consequências desta guerra.

Eu sabia o motivo. O aviso que me foi dado sobre ser deportado tão vergonhosamente de volta para minha base origem, a guerra que lutávamos somente por honra contra uma força desigual, homens e mais homens perdendo a vida a cada hora decorrida, todas estas pressões diárias, me lembravam a cada minuto a situação de desgraça do nosso país. Eu não era mais o homem que Klaus encontrou pela primeira vez sob belas flores violetas em parreiras, a guerra havia me mudado.

\- Quero que você me leve até a concentração de feridos. - pedi.

\- De novo? Quem você tanto procura naquele antro de moribundos?

\- Não questione uma ordem minha.

\- Vai lá chorar novamente pelos dedos perdidos de um ferreiro? - continuou, usando contra mim a conversa que ouviu sem ser convidado.

Virei-me apenas, preferindo focar minha visão em sua moto, aproximando-me da mesma esperando somente ser seguido por meu mais leal soldado. Esperava que ele estivesse mais inclinado a se colocar no lugar do próximo após ter passado quatro dias em meu leito, enfermo. Esperava que ele se lembrasse que fiquei estes quatro dias velando sua melhora. Esperava também que seu ciúme tivesse diminuído após voltar da morte e me ver aos prantos sobre seu corpo, minhas mãos sujas com seu sangue, e meus lábios sobre os seus em frente a todos os homens do batalhão que haviam sobrevivido àquele ataque mal pensado.

\- Aquele homem é um artesão de katanas, o único com autorização para fabricar espadas para pessoas como eu. Eu sei que sua cultura é diferente Klaus, mas para aquele homem ter perdido o meio que tinha para continuar sendo um artesão de katanas, é a mesma coisa que perder a honra. - expliquei-lhe com paciência. Podemos ir, por favor?

\- Se é o que deseja, eu sempre vou seguir sua voz. - disse subindo na motocicleta, tecnologia de seu país natal.

\- Sabe o que me destrói, Maiden Rose? - perguntou de forma retórica enquanto eu subia em sua moto para me acomodar em sua garupa. - Não é o ciúme que me atinge enquanto você chora pelas feridas de outros, mas a sua falta de sentimentos enquanto estou ao seu lado, afinal, foi você quem pediu para eu segui-lo até aqui.

Aquilo era verdade. Eu tinha sido deportado, e pedi para ele me seguir até aqui, disse que se ele aceitasse ser meu cavalheiro não haveria problema. Naquele tempo eu ainda era puro e aceitava seus carinhos com tenra reciprocidade, e a forma como eu o rejeitava nestes dias difíceis estava o ferindo, podia ver. Mas estava acima de minhas forças, não conseguia trair meu povo esquecendo que famílias estavam se destruindo enquanto eu desfrutava de carícias com Klaus em uma cama.

\- Arrependeu-se, meu cavalheiro? – perguntei enquanto passava meus dedos pelos fios de cabelo em sua nuca, momentaneamente.

Perguntei-lhe mesmo sabendo que acima de tudo, Klaus estava cansado de guerra, assim como eu. Sabia que em sua mente vivia um sonho envolvendo apenas nós dois em sua casinha em uma terra dourada, com um amplo jardim de rosas brancas que eram herança de sua irmã. Ele nunca iria me cobrar este convite já deferido uma vez, mas eu sabia que dia após dia, ele sonhava com a vida que poderíamos ter neste local.

\- Nunca vou me arrepender por segui-lo, Taki.

Apertei meus dedos em seus ombros, secretamente eu já estava tentado demais a conhecer as terras de Klaus. De preferência mandando um postal para meu avô, avisando que não voltaria por um longo tempo. O estrangeiro com olhos de ouro era bom para mim e para minha alma sensível, ele compreendia até mesmo meu egoísmo.

Havia somente um momento em que ele expunha sua ira agoniada, e eu coro em vasta vergonha ao lembrar-me destes momentos. Mas não podia negar que os apreciava em igual vastidão, Klaus merecia que eu me esforçasse para reencontrar a parte mais pura de mim.

\- Klaus... - chamei. - Gostaria que você fosse ao meu quarto esta noite. - convidei, aproveitando-me do fato de que estarmos em movimento manteria as palavras ditas em eterno sigilo.

Eu sabia o que estava intrínseco naquele convite, havia feito sexo apenas uma vez com meu amado cavalheiro. E confesso que pensar nisto tão cedo novamente me deixava ansioso e temeroso. Aquela não tinha sido uma boa experiência, meu corpo sentiu dor e se feriu, mas meu ser estava satisfeito por estar com ele.

E se aquilo fosse bom para ele, se aquilo iria fazê-lo sentir-se mais feliz...

Eu não podia deixar que a guerra matasse a parte de mim que ele tinha criado. Não podia me esquecer que ele cometeu traição para me seguir, e nem que quase morreu por se manter leal a mim. Não podia ter me deixado esquecer de retribuir aquilo que a primeira troca de olhares tinha anunciado.

Ele não merecia isso. Por isso pedi, mesmo sabendo que ele me procuraria de alguma forma, como fazia em todas as noites que vinham na sequencia dos dias em que alguma desavença de ideias acontecia entre nós.

Logo avistei a área de feridos, se não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento no campo, tinha que pelo menos estar com aqueles homens que se aglomeravam entre o aroma pútrido de feridas sujas e membros amputados. Enfim, chegamos ao destino que ele, relutante, me levou. Mas diferente do normal, ele fez menção de me acompanhar, o que me fez admirar seu belo rosto com estranheza.

\- O segundo tenente Suguri disse que eu despedacei suas pétalas ao tomar-lhe o corpo de forma a por fim à pureza e inocência do Maiden Rose, e que isso faria a esperança dos homens ruir.

Realmente tive que me conter para não sorrir. O tenente havia servido como meu enfermeiro, e que ele usou como último recurso na noite em que me fez sangrar até perder a consciência após simplesmente anunciar que naquela vez colocaria -se por inteiro dento de mim.

Soube depois que por pura raiva ele havia contado para Klaus toda a lenda de Maiden Rose. Eu seguia as tradições da minha família, mesmo não acreditando cem por cento na lenda que supõe que tenhamos laços com deuses, mas era bom Klaus não saber que mesmo o homem que levava a esperança aos moribundos, precisava reunir esta força de algum lugar. Não faria bem para o ego já envaidecido de meu cavaleiro saber que era dele que vinha a minha força.

\- Esta é apenas uma lenda para dar mais coragem aos homens nos tempos difíceis. Mas eu sempre gosto de ter você ao meu lado, sem falar que é sempre bom ter pelo menos um pouco de empatia.

Ele sorriu de forma casta. Um esticar de lábios realmente modesto, mas que me fez desejar mais do que nunca aquela faceta de felicidade do meu eterno protetor, o mesmo olhar de admiração que vi e retribuí em momento mágico entre pétalas douradas, além das belas viletas. Aquele olhar envaidecido ao descobrir que aquele que ele me dava, era o meu primeiro beijo, e que a forma como suas mãos me tocavam eram inéditas.

Permiti-me retribuir aquele sorriso, e toquei sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Você que cumpriu meu desejo, você tornar-se-ia meu? - recriei as palavras que tinha dito para ele no dia em que nos conhecemos, naquela vez, ele não era capaz de me compreender, não conhecia meu idioma. Apenas o classificou como o canto dos pássaros.

E vi-lo sorrir com seus belos olhos dourados. Era bom ser capaz de observar que nosso primeiro olhar foi importante para ele como foi para mim, ele se ajoelhou no chão e tomou minha mão sob seus lábios, como de costume.

\- Estarei sempre ao seu lado. - ele disse ainda ao mirar-me do chão.

\- Quando você age assim, não me importo de falar como um passarinho, gentil cavalheiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Resolução_ II

_Por Kami-chan_

O sol já havia se escondido, e o capitão Taki Raisen observava o roxo noturno consumir os últimos vestígios do alaranjado do entardecer. A mansão de inverno de sua família estava sendo usada como alojamento dos principais generais e líderes do exército, mas esta noite preferiu pedir para que uma das criadas levasse seu jantar até seus aposentos enquanto ele seguia para a casa de banho.

E a tal altura das horas o líder já estava banhado e alimentado, e diante da ampla janela de vidro apenas esperava pela visita secreta de seu cavaleiro. Como que em uma transmissão de pensamento, a porta do quarto foi aberta com um clique baixo e logo fechada novamente.

O vácuo do movimento fazendo que uma grande quantidade de ar invadisse o aposento, passando pelos fios lisos e levemente compridos do Maiden Rose, fazendo-os dançar por uma fração de segundos enquanto Klaus abria e fechava a porta. Mas nada poderia preparar o experiente cavaleiro para a visão que o esperava dentro daquele quarto.

\- Sinto o aroma de flores. – ele disse após deixar-se suspirar audivelmente, enquanto observava o corpo pequeno de costas para sua visão.

Taki estava vestido com vestes tradicionais, muito semelhantes àquela que usava na noite em que havia sido seduzido pelo "canto do passarinho" que ele seguiu até encontrar a imagem de Taki, encantado com as lindas e intocadas flores. Não havia o coque bem feito em seus cabelos, nem todos os acessórios que enfeitava sua cabeça, seus cabelos estavam soltos e dançavam ao vento como a comprida roupa.

O kimono tradicional cobria todo seu corpo com o lindo tecido nobre de cor púrpura, preso firmemente em seu corpo pela faixa larga em tom vermelho sangue, que marcava sua cintura delicada e fina. Mesmo de costas podia ver que seus braços repousavam um no outro, em uma postura típica que escondia suas mãos por dentro das mangas largas do kimono, e Taki estava parado sobre um fofo tapete, o que lhe indicava que possivelmente o moreno estava descalço.

Sorriu abertamente com a cena. Estava um pouco estranho com seu amado senhor ultimamente, pois o peso tomava sua consciência após ter perdido o controle e tomado o corpo de Taki de forma selvagem, não queria que o moreno levasse em sua memória apenas a parte ruim daquela noite. Mas Taki não se vestiria assim para esperá-lo se não fosse para terem uma bela noite, ele sabia que até perder o controle estava sendo bom para o menor também.

\- Estou aqui Taki. – disse o cavaleiro com intuito de que seu senhor se virasse de frente para si, mas ele não o fez. – Por que me chamou? – questionou, estava louco para engolir a distância que havia entre os dois corpos, mas naquela noite, estava disposto a pisar em seus instintos para não ofender Taki.

\- A guerra está terminando. – ele respondeu baixo, ainda sem o menor intuito de virar-se.

\- Isso não é bom? – questionou o loiro.

\- É sim. – Respondeu o nobre, mesmo que nenhuma sombra de felicidade aparecesse em sua voz ou seus atos. – Nossas tropas cumpriram muito bem o seu dever patriótico, minha honra está restaurada diante daqueles que me humilharam no inicio desta guerra. Os homens feridos irão ter paz para recuperar-se, os homens em pé irão lutar por suas próprias felicidades. – ele prosseguiu, enumerando vários pontos que deveriam o deixar feliz por causa do fim da guerra, mas ainda assim, ele Taki, não conseguia transpassar felicidade.

\- Ainda assim, meu senhor, não consigo sentir a felicidade que pensei que veria em sua linda tez com esta excelente notícia. – disse o cavaleiro com olhos de ouro, dando voz aos seus pensamentos.

Taki respirou fundo, sentindo uma fina camada de lágrimas se aglomerar na superfície de seus olhos e logo em seguida, dissipar-se. Não se virava de frente para o cavaleiro, pois sabia que diante dele se mostrava desonrosamente sensível demais.

\- O fim desta guerra é o que mais quero. Esta é apenas uma fraqueza momentânea regada pelo meu capricho egoísta. Nós sabíamos desde o início disso tudo que mesmo que cumpríssemos bem o nosso dever civil em pró da nação, seria o fim deste pequeno e longínquo distrito.

\- Uma fraqueza momentânea o fez vestir-se assim após convidar-me para os seus aposentos, Taki? – a voz doce, levemente carregada de malícia atingiu em cheio os ouvidos do moreno, fazendo o mesmo abaixar sua cabeça e desprender seus braços.

\- Está aqui porque minha linhagem não me permite ter fraquezas momentâneas. – disse em um suspiro pesado, estava cansado demais para usar palavras regradas com Klaus. – Para dar fim a esta guerra, devo conceder as Terras Impuras. Foi este pedaço de terra que foi oferecida na resolução de fim de guerra para a nação inimiga.

\- Faz sentido oferecer um pequeno pedaço da terra para não perder o domínio sobre um país, principalmente um pedaço de terra desocupada. Mas não é isso que importa, não é? Para sua família aquela é tida como a Terra Prometida, e também o lar das belas flores que formaram o cenário no qual nos conhecemos.

E mais uma vez o calor corrosivo das lágrimas fez peso na garganta de Taki. O preço do fim da guerra era bastante caro para si, afinal tudo ligado a sua história e linhagem familiar estava ligada àquele lugar. Bem no fim, podia-se dizer que não estava recuperando sua honra, mas a estava a comprando com sobre juros e taxas caras.

\- Eu devo assinar a permissão de transferência de posse.

\- É uma imposição? – ele questionou, e naquele momento seu senhor se virou de frente para si, feliz, nos olhos de Klaus estava a certeza de que se ele pedisse para lutarem por aquele pedaço de terra que lhe era importante, ele lutaria te a morte.

\- Não. – disse com calma. – Como você disse, para Eurote este não passa de um pequeno pedaço de terra desocupado. Como não assinar o documento que colocará um ponto final na guerra? – perguntou de forma retórica, nem mesmo seu capricho egoísta podia ir contra isso.

\- Ordene-me senhor, e irei buscar daquelas flores, para fazer daqui o novo lar delas. Apenas fale Taki, e seguirei sua voz para qualquer lugar, onde quer que estivermos juntos, meu senhor, farei com que seja a sua terra prometida.

\- Aquelas flores não florescem nesta época do ano. Na verdade Klaus, neste momento eu penso mais em um jardim de rosas brancas. – disse o mestre, fazendo os olhos de seu fiel cavaleiro se abrirem até o limite de sua anatomia.

Olhando para a bela face de Klaus, com seus cabelos e olhos de ouro Taki podia se sentir bem. Afinal, aquele homem tinha pago um preço bastante alto também para lhe seguir, e nunca reclamava, nunca lhe cobrava, e isso fez o mestre lembrar-se que havia outro motivo importante para Klaus estar ali.

E sem palavras ou justificativas o capitão sentou-se sobre suas próprias pernas no chão, flexionando seu corpo sobre as coxas modestas em uma reverencia completa. Era sua intenção mostrar ao loiro que tinha percebido o quanto estava sendo negligente com aquilo que tinham se proposto desde o início.

Conhecerem –se sob os encantos de uma bela flor, em seguida Klaus abandonou sua nação para se tornar um cadete do exercito da nação de Taki. Tinha encontrado sua flor, e não perderia o aroma de sua essência.

Não foi coincidência se tornarem colegas na academia. E Klaus estava lá para consolá-lo no dia em que fora rebaixado a voltar para sua base origem, estava lá para fingir que não via suas lágrimas ao mesmo tempo em que as enxugava. Não foi em vão que Taki pediu para ser seguido, e muito menos leviano foi o desejo de Klaus em segui-lo.

Especial foi a noite em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, escondidos no alojamento do moreno, o loiro tocou sua pele e sentiu a mistura do seu cheiro com o aroma doce de flores do corpo dele. Por mais ousados que tivessem sido os carinhos de Klaus, aquela tinha sido sua única noite doce.

Depois dela apenas a guerra ao lado de um frio e distante Taki. Que sempre negava o carinho do loiro, mantendo-se apenas quieto sob as vontades físicas e explosões de fúria de seu cavaleiro. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo e o desejo de seus toques cada dia mais quentes e ousados, sem perceber que não estava sendo aquilo que o cavaleiro mais desejava, até a noite em que o mesmo explodiu em fúria e o teve quase a força. Não foi uma boa primeira noite de amor.

Mesmo que o capitão desejasse acima de tudo que ninguém o visse ajoelhado para seu subordinado, Taki intimamente se sentia culpado pelo rumo que sua história de amor tomou. Ele sabia que tudo o que Klaus queria era saber que não tinha abandonado sua vida por migalhas de um amor sádico.

\- Quero desculpar-me em primeiro lugar, por ter permitido que esta guerra quase acabasse com o nosso amor.

Nosso amor. Queria usar estas palavras depois de te-lo acusado de ter apenas uma paixão suja por seu corpo. Não iria agradecer ao outro por se manter ao seu lado, pois sabia que apenas a morte quebraria o juramento de um cavaleiro. Sem nada a lhe responder, o cavaleiro apenas correu rápido para onde estava o seu doce senhor, e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. Tomou-lhe uma das mãos entre as suas, e como de costume, selou seus lábios sobre o dorso de pele clara e macia.

\- Não quero que se curve minha linda flor. Sua determinação e coragem fazem parte do conjunto de qualidades que me atraem em você Taki Raisen.

Então Taki levantou-se de forma cuidadosa, para não desarrumar os laços sem falha da veste tradicional. Estava feliz por ter conseguido pelo menos dividir suas aflições com Klaus, e ainda por cima não ter vacilado no pedido sério de desculpas. Faltava apenas uma coisa que tinha reservado para aquela noite, e esta era mais difícil para si.

\- Proibido de comer carne, de ingerir álcool e de se entregar aos prazeres terrenos. Dogmas. – disse Taki.

\- Aprendi recentemente esta história. Taki, você podia ter me contado isso antes, eu teria me controlado, eu... – ele iria prosseguir, com as desculpas que a própria guerra os fez adiar, mas fora interrompido pelo dedo indicador de Taki, que parou de forma imperativa sobre seus lábios, fazendo-o parar de falar na mesma hora.

\- Não lhe contei a história inteira, porque não queria que se privasse. Quando pedi para que me seguisse, eu queria que todas as nossas noites fossem iguais àquela do alojamento. Mas quando chegamos aqui, só houve mortes e mais mortes, não pude simplesmente ignorar tudo isso. Não pude só fechar a porta e deixar a guerra do lado de fora do quarto, também não pude suportar perceber que você estava certo, que o mesmo gentil vendedor que sorri em um dia, simplesmente não volta para casa no outro.

\- Taki, você podia ter dividido isso comigo antes. Eu jamais teria exigido tanto de você se...

\- A lenda de Maiden Rose já estava quebrada desde o momento em que pedi para acompanhar-me Klaus. Ou até mesmo antes disto. – terminou acariciando o rosto másculo do estrangeiro. Tudo o que aconteceu entre nós depois disso, serviu-me como fonte de força para poder ir à frente de todos estes homens dia após dia. Por isso não se culpe, nem se desculpe.

\- Peça Taki – disse o loiro com a voz arrastada, de repente seus olhos já estavam transbordado a luxúria novamente. Era tão raro ver o general tão exposto e receptivo. – Sou seu cavalheiro, peça. Sou seus braços quando você não alcança e suas pernas quando você cansa. Sou seus olhos quando você está olhando para o outro lado e seus ouvidos quando não é capaz de ouvir. Taki, sou seu cavalheiro, a extensão de sua espada e seu único escudo. Peça. – concluiu ainda ajoelhado aos pés do jovem general.

\- Me ajude a ter força, Klaus. Para assinar este documento sem dar vazão ao meu egoísmo. Me mostre que não precisamos da terra prometida.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III

_Por Kami-chan_

– Você irá me permitir, Taki-sama? – Perguntou o cavalheiro apenas por vaidade.

Uma chama quente de esperança o percorria, Taki estava diferente. Receptivo. Sua linda flor dava-lhe sinais de que aquele garoto por quem havia se apaixonado ainda vivia no íntimo do general.

Klaus quase não pode conter seu sorriso. Taki estava falando em conhecer seu jardim de rosas e fim de guerra. Mas o mais importante de tudo, aquela frase tão simplória e pequena com profundo significado: "nosso amor".

O sentimento que vinha de ambos. Aquele breve e pequeno "nosso" tocava seus ouvidos e acariciava sua alma, Taki não o magoaria mais jogando à face de seu cavalheiro que o mesmo era portador de um amor sórdido.

Delicadamente, o estrangeiro soltou a mão pequena sentindo os dedos finos escorregarem pelos seus. Não esperou por nenhuma resposta de Taki a sua já passada pergunta, tampouco desviou seus olhos do general, apenas se permitiu admirar a beleza e a delicadeza daquele que amava. Um homem com alma e essência de flor.

Ao perceber-se tão profundamente observado Taki apenas endireitou a postura nata de alguém nascido na alta sociedade, permitindo ao amante observá-lo e permitindo a si mesmo apenas deixar-se envolver. Klaus era aquele que tomava partida das ações enquanto Taki foi criado para ser o símbolo de hombridade, coragem, esperança e benevolência da nação.

Mesmo seguindo os dogmas da família apenas por respeito, não era fácil para si ignorá-los. Não entregar-se à prazeres terrenos era um deles e havia sido Klaus a primeira e única pessoa que o fez senti-los. E após senti-los deseja-los ainda mais.

O loiro admirou o corpo magro adornado pela belíssima veste de seda oriental. Seus ombros largos em contraste com a cintura fina, os detalhes ornamentais dando um lindo detalhe à pele clara. A ansiedade de Klaus em tocar seu mestre de beleza divina fez até mesmo seus olhos dourados brilharem mais ao lembrar-se de como era fácil marcar a pele de Taki.

Perguntou-se internamente o quão firme era aquela faixa larga que prendia o quimono ao corpo em sua frente, mas sem dar importância a resposta que veio em sua mente, apenas esticou o braço pra infiltrar sorrateiramente seus dedos pela fenda que quase se escondia entre as dobras da roupa tradicional, buscando pelo excesso de tecido onde ficava o limite com a pele de Taki.

Sem muito sucesso, apenas ficou na mesma posição ajoelhado, levando sua mão até a parte de trás de um dos joelhos de Taki. Forçando, com uma leve pressão, seu senhor a flexionar a perna enquanto a mesma era erguida e sustentada pelas mãos de Klaus, e finalmente o pé, relativamente pequeno para um homem, ser pousado sobre a coxa que estava elevada do cavalheiro.

O movimento mostrou a Klaus onde estava a junção das duas partes do tecido que tanto queria encontrar, e logo sua mão seguiu pela mesma até se encontrar com a pele morna e macia de sua perna, alisando-a de forma que o tecido cedesse e sua pele ficasse exposta. Um novo sorriso surgiu nos lábios do estrangeiro antes que ele mirasse novamente os olhos de Taki, e decidia-se por alguma atitude.

O peito do general inflou-se em uma puxada rápida demais de ar. Mesmo que desejada, aquelas situações nunca pareciam ser normais. A forma como seu corpo vibrou ao contato dos dedos dele, a forma como seu coração já batia de forma acelerada por permitir-se ficar exposto àquela situação; por permitir-se desejar tamanha exposição de seus desejos.

Taki não conseguiu tirar os olhos de seu cavalheiro. Aquele nunca era um momento fácil, apesar de permitir desde sempre que Klaus fizesse o que bem entendesse com seu corpo sem se queixar ou tampouco retribuir ao ato.

Ainda assim não entendeu os atos demorados. Era comum Klaus apenas o prensar contra alguma coisa e tocar-lhe com intensidade, buscando sempre forçar um dos gemidos presos na garganta do general a serem libertos.

Os hábitos de Klaus desde que o mesmo veio com Taki para sua terra, mostravam com a transparência típica do estrangeiro que ele quase usava a intimidade com o general para puni-lo pela falta de reciprocidade. O loiro de olhos claros acabava sempre descarregando sua energia de frustração sobre o amante que quase passou a desconhecer.

Talvez fosse isto, esta mudança de abordagem. As palavras ausentes que Taki conseguiu reencontrar.

Mas qualquer tentativa de compreensão fora lavada de sua mente quando Taki sentiu os pelos de seus braços e costas arrepiarem-se com o toque dos dedos de Klaus percorrendo por sua coxa. Suave e calma, como se o loiro soubesse que apenas um pequeno movimento seria capaz de arrancar alguma reação do moreno.

– O que você..

Taki pretendia perguntar de fato o que Klaus desejava com aquela abordagem diferente, mas fora interrompido por um arfar alto demais, quase um gemido de surpresa que preencheu sua boca. Os lábios do cavalheiro tinham tocado a tez sensível da parte interna de sua coxa. O calor dos lábios úmidos provocou uma reação em cadeia no corpo do menor, atormentando seus sentidos e confundindo seus pensamentos.

Não era errado querer sentir aquilo. Era errado se entregar a prazeres terrenos, mas aquilo que os envolvia não era um simples desejo carnal, não era um sentimento mundano de saciedade impura. As regras de sua casa não deviam ser estendidas sobre aquele que abriu mão da própria vida, cidadania e direitos para se tornar uma mera extensão da de seu mestre.

Mais uma vez sua atenção foi capturada pelos movimentos imprevistos de seu cavalheiro, a surpresa o fez pregar os olhos em cada ato de Klaus. A palma grande da mão quente abandonou seu posto sobre o joelho de traços finos e desceu pela perna longa enquanto a outra mão tentou abrir um pouco mais do traje tradicional e buscar pouso na lateral do quadril da outra perna do jovem mestre.

As mãos grandes e quentes de Klaus cobriam facilmente uma grande área de pele do homem de corpo pequeno, mas sem abrir mão da extrema delicadeza, eram apenas os seus polegares inquietos que acarinhavam verdadeiramente a tez macia. Em um toque sutil como seda, mostrando de mais uma maneira a forma como aquele homem de hábitos militares e mãos calejadas, carregava na verdade uma alma pura capaz de demonstrar com atos simplórios a profundidade intensa daquele sentimento que reservava apenas para aquele que era a sua flor.

O polegar da mão de que se movia fazia sempre o primeiro movimento, indicando o quanto a mão desceria. Os olhos atentos do cavalheiro admirava a pele que estava tocando como se cada pedaço de nova área acariciada escondesse um segredo milenar que poderia lhe fazer entender de onde vinha toda a doçura e delicadeza daquela essência especialmente única.

A atenção de Klaus finalmente chegou ao pequeno pé que ainda estava apoiado sobre sua coxa flexionada. Era ali que queria chegar.

Tecnicamente, aquele era o seu lugar: Aos pés de seu senhor.

Não pelo juramento, mas por ter aberto mão de todos os seus direitos de cidadania apenas para não se afastar do moreno. Esteve aos pés de Taki desde o dia em que o conheceu e se Taki assim permitisse, estaria aos seus pés até o último dia de sua vida.

Aquela mão esquecida no quadril do amante afastou-se para unir-se à sua gêmea, ambas trabalharam juntas para erguer o pé. A pequena estrutura foi segurada alguns centímetros no ar, presa por uma das mãos enquanto o polegar da outra concluiu sua varredura até percorrer todo dorso do pé de Taki.

Ao concluir a tarefa, a atenção dos olhos dourados procurou imediatamente os negros orbes de seu amante. Sorriu ao encontrar Taki concentrado em sua ação simples, com os pequenos olhos bem abertos e os lábios levemente afastados.

Sem tirar os olhos da face de beleza singular, Klaus abaixou sua cabeça até o nível do pé de seu senhor para que a pele fina da região ficasse ao alcance de seus lábios. O toque úmido fez Taki suspirar discretamente, sua aceitação ainda era a maior fonte de felicidade do loiro aos seus pés.

– Deixe-me ouvir a sua voz, Taki. De sua voz se faz o meu destino. – Disse baixo, subindo o beijo suave do dorso do pé para a delicada protuberância na lateral do seu tornozelo.

– Meu cavalheiro. – Disse em um sussurro, como se estivessem se escondendo atrás de uma cortina fina, não resistindo a fechar os olhos ao sentir a respiração de Klaus contra a pele de sua panturrilha quando um beijo molhado deixou a impressão dos lábios do loiro em sua perna.

– Sou a lâmina de sua espada, meu Taki, sou a extensão de seus braços e seu escudo. – A voz de Klaus saiu um tom mais alta e firme, bem como a pressão de seus lábios contra a pele macia foi mais forte.

Seus lábios subiram, por vezes trocando os beijos devotados e carinhosos por suaves mordidas. Elas não passavam de um raspar leve de dentes sobre a pele fina, com todo cuidado para não marcar a tez sensível daquele ser de alma pura.

A mão que ainda permanecia inerte sobre o quadril do maiden rose, trouxe o corpo esguio mais para perto de si quando seus lábios chegaram à altura do joelho. A outra mão apenas conduziu a perna que não lhe oferecia resistência alguma.

A partir do joelho a mão firme empurrou a perna no ar deixando a ponta do joelho lateralizada. A face interna da coxa de Taki foi exposta à visão de Klaus e o sulco que se destacou no com movimento pareceu dividir a coxa interna do nobre em duas porções.

Toda a devoção e admiração por aquele homem estavam expressas no toque e movimento suaves. Seus olhos deixaram de admirar a estrutura que tinha em mãos e seguiram para a face de seu senhor, buscou e admirou os olhos tal como se os mesmos não estivessem fechados de forma tão concentrada; conhecia a essência de sua flor bem o bastante para saber lê-lo de qualquer forma.

Prestando mais atenção à expressão de Taki do que em seus próprios atos, sua língua se pronunciou para fora tocando o ponto exato daquela linha tênue e discreta que sua em diagonal por sua coxa. Subiu em um movimento contínuo, satisfeito por ver seu comandante apertando os lábios entre os dentes. Sua pele se arrepiou e Taki acabou contraindo os músculos de forma involuntária, tornando-os ainda mais visíveis e destacando no alto a ponta do pequeno músculo medial tão perto de sua virilha que foi delicadamente mordido ao som nasalado de um gemido que o nobre se obrigou a conter por hábito.

– Não prenda sua voz, meu Taki-sama. – Pediu colocando o pé diminuto apoiando sobre sua coxa novamente. – Sua voz é tudo o que eu tenho.

O pedido fez o moreno reabrir seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que libertava seus lábios da pressão imposta pelo aperto contra os dentes. Imediatamente sua boca abriu, liberando um sopro baixo de ar enquanto a mão do general acomodou-se contra a lateral do rosto de seu amado cavaleiro com uma expressão que tentava lhe passar que aqueles simples atos já exigiam um esforço tremendo ante os dogmas pesados com que tinha que conviver.

O encontro mudo de seus olhos fazia o estrangeiro ouvir tudo o que se passava na cabeça de sua flor; conhecia sua essência. Nunca precisou das palavras das palavras de Taki para saber o que o outro queria.

Por mais que as desejasse.

O pé de Taki foi calmamente recolocado no chão e o joelho de Klaus que tocava o chão foi movimentado, fazendo o loiro se erguer e colocar fim àquela posição. Colocando-se de pé à frente de seu amado tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo desejado.

O desejo contido nas palavras não ditas do pedido não feito. O mais alto foi acolhido pelos braços que se apoiaram calmamente em seus ombros com as mãos de dedos finos e compridos tocando a pele de seu pescoço, a meio caminho de se fecharem atrás do mesmo, e pela língua ansiosa que se pronunciou para fora dos lábios finos para receber o calor da boca de Klaus.

A reciprocidade no ato fazendo ambos retomarem em suas memórias a noite do segredo frágil revelado, da comprovação da importância do primeiro encontro e do primeiro beijo que definiu o futuro de senhor e cavaleiro. A lembrança de entrega do menor ao desejo ante a possibilidade de um adeus definitivo com loiro de olhos dourados. A única entrega verdadeira até então.

Os braços de Klaus não hesitaram em abraçar a cintura diminuta, cercando a faixa larga do quimono e tateando a mesma com seus dedos para encontrar o ponto certo para abri-la. O toque contínuo das línguas quentes que se buscavam com ânsia foi responsável por aumentar a temperatura em seus corpos.

De olhos fechados Taki Reizen não se sentia exposto, sem ver, aquilo que sentia não lhe parecia nada constrangedor. Por trás das pálpebras fechadas não havia problema em querer aquelas mãos ásperas em seu corpo, apertando-lhe a carne até marcar sua pele momentaneamente. Roubando-lhe a cor de sua tez antes de recuperá-la sob o efeito de um arrepio.

Lentamente as mãos de Klaus afastaram as duas metades abertas do quimono expondo o corpo de pele extremamente clara. Com um pouco de distância entre seus corpos o beijo foi findado pelo estrangeiro, para que o mesmo pudesse percorrer a faixa de pele centralizada que ficou exposta no corpo de Taki. Surpreso por encontrar na predisposição do membro ereto entre seus corpos a ausência de demais roupas usadas por Taki além do quimono bonito.

Mesmo que exigisse reprimir a essência mais instintiva de seu ser, Klaus privou-se de tirar completamente aquela peça de roupa que escondia o corpo bonito de Taki de sua visão. Intimamente, ele tentou imaginar seu senhor jogado sobre os lençóis finos com se corpo emoldurado pelo excesso de tecido do quimono. Calmamente, suas mãos desceram pelos ombros magros e escorregaram pelos braços longos e finos, e sorriu quando uma de suas mãos se entrelaçou com a do moreno.

Sem perder o nível de energia que emanava todos os seus desejos de adoração pelo ser a sua frente, o estrangeiro colocou-se atrás do general mantendo a mão diminuta contra a sua. Achou graça da forma como a ponta do nariz de Taki tremeu quando repousou a mão livre em sua cintura e colou seu corpo atrás do menor. Por fim, Klaus aspirou com força exagerada o aroma adorado de flores da pele de seu pescoço.

A admiração expressa naquele ato nada tinha a ver com carinho naquele momento. Taki era o ponto mais altos de suas ambições, sua meta para a vida. Taki Reizen era a essência da constituição de sua vida.

Taki conseguia ficar no limite perfeito entre alguém que Klaus defenderia com a própria vida e alguém a quem o próprio estrangeiro se permitia deflorar. O amor, a admiração, o desejo e o ciúme que tinha por aquele garoto com idade desproporcional ao prestigio, formava uma mescla de sentimentos ambíguos.

Posse e desejo misturados com carinho e proteção. O defendia como um cachorro louco, e lhe usava o corpo como um lobo selvagem no cio.

Mas não hoje. Mesmo que o perfume adocicado que lhe invadia as narinas quase conseguisse ativar seus instintos mais pitorescos. Em troca deixou para trás o primeiro e talvez único toque bruto que o corpo do Reizen sentiria.

O efeito de seu perfume causou uma corrente elétrica que percorreu todo o corpo de Klaus, causando uma fisgada forte em seu membro e voltando até o ponto de origem. Sem perceber o loiro se viu mordendo com força os músculos do pescoço de Taki, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão em sua cintura o apertou mais contra si.

Um gemido baixo e curto de surpresa quase deixou os lábios do moreno, mas passado o susto inicial Taki se viu fechando seus olhos novamente. Sua cabeça se inclinou para o lado, dando mais acesso ao cavalheiro à região enquanto sua mão livre se colocou sobre a mão grande de Klaus que o segurava pela cintura, permitindo-se não dar bola aos ofegos que liberava com a sequência deliciosa de beijos que eram deixados em seu pescoço.

De uma lateral à outra, subindo e descendo, molhando toda a pele da região. Por vezes o lábios atrevidos alcançavam uma das orelhas, descobrindo por ali um ponto sensível não apenas para suas palavras, mas também para a umidade de sua língua.

Em um destes joguetes, indo de um lado a outro de seu pescoço, o tecido que formava a barra da costura do quimono sobre a nuca de Taki passou a incomodar muito Klaus. Principalmente, porque as respostas do menor aos seus toques nunca foram tão bem aceitas pelo próprio dono de cada um daqueles ofegos.

Todo aquele dia estava conspirando contra sua sanidade e autocontrole. Taki o quis por perto, o convidou por pura e espontânea vontade para ir ao seu quarto no meio da noite. O menor lhe deu o pedido de desculpa que queria ouvir, e ele foi dito de forma sincera, em meio a palavras que falavam daquele amor no plural e de forma positiva. Uma aceitação que vinha camuflando um pedido por forças para abrir mão de algo importante para si. Dividindo coisas importantes para si.

Oh sim, apenas a declaração de Taki seria o bastante para lhe ascender o corpo em um desejo eterno por aquele a quem jurou lealdade. Mas ali, sentindo seus corpos um contra o outro e vivendo a diferença de "ter Taki" e ter "Taki por sua vontade". As coisas ficavam muito mais intensas. Não era apenas uma atitude recíproca, era também desejado pelo menor.

Sentia que Taki iria o acompanhar de bom grado em qualquer proposta que lhe fizesse naquele momento, mas tudo o que Klaus queria era usufruir daquele momento raro. Simplesmente não queria que aquele clima tivesse fim, queria manter aquilo pelo máximo de tempo que pudesse.

Ainda assim, as vontades do corpo falam mais alto que as vontades da razão. O maior fez com que suas mãos se soltassem ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão largou o corpo do menor. Totalmente à mercê das ações de Klaus, o menor sentiu o color das mãos grandes novamente sobre seus ombros tocando-lhe os músculos daquela região em um carinho cheio de segundas intenções.

Um último beijo foi deixado em uma das laterais do pescoço do general enquanto o par de mãos desceu se cruzando sobre o peitoral, alisando o corpo magro com a intenção clara de trazer consigo as bordas das laterais do quimono no movimento de volta. Segurando o tecido firme entre os dedos, Klaus o fez deslizar pelo peito, ombros e costas do maiden rose de um jeito delicado. O contato da seda com o corpo sensível deixava a pele clara visivelmente arrepiada.

Após passar totalmente pelos braços de Taki, o tecido foi simplesmente solto pelo loiro que tinha toda sua concentração no corpo que acabara de despir ao mesmo tempo em que abria o zíper e o botão de sua calça. Desesperado por alívio e contato, cada metade do tecido foi puxada para o lado enquanto que o membro completamente entumecido e o escroto serviram para fazer força contra o tecido da cueca e deixar seu membro exposto ao mesmo tempo em que parecia amparado pelo elástico da cueca.

Os músculos definidos das costas tão bem desenhadas lhe chamavam. O toque possessivo sobre o corpo agora nu deixava sempre claro que a pele macia era fruto de sua essência doce, ao mesmo tempo em que todos aqueles músculos muito bem formados lhe lembravam que aquele era o respeitado general que espalhava orgulho entre os seus aliados.

O que Taki representava podia ser considerado um presente dos deuses, mas o posto que ele defendia havia sido conquistado com treinamento duro e disciplina. O resultado de todo este esforço era muito evidentemente aprovado pelo estrangeiro que ele havia trazido consigo como seu cavalheiro.

Principalmente com suas mãos novamente contra a cintura fina, trazendo o corpo menor contra o seu em um contato completamente erótico entre a intimidade do loiro e as nádegas de Taki. Espremendo sua ereção entre as metades macias de seus glúteos. Sentindo todo o seu corpo vibrar em contato com aquele calor que era fruto de um ato ainda casto.

– Ah! – O estrangeiro se permitiu gemer baixo por aquele contato.

À sua frente, Taki parecia não perceber que havia se colocado na ponta dos pés em uma tentativa muito bem vinda, de aumentar o contato entre as duas regiões de seus corpos. Suas costas estavam bem apoiadas contra o peito largo de seu eterno protetor. As mãos grandes de Klaus estavam em sua cintura movimentando seu quadril contra o dele.

A forma como a presença de Klaus era sentida por cada partícula de seu corpo fazia jus ao título que o mesmo carregava. Taki sentia-se seguro e completamente confortável entre os braços de Klaus; aconchegado contra o peito do loiro de olhos dourados.

As mãos do estrangeiro desceram do baixo abdome para a virilha do general, auxiliando-o no equilíbrio dos seus pés em ponta. Do seu jeito, o moreno se exibia para o estrangeiro e Klaus conhecia bem demais seu senhor para entender cada pequeno ato seu.

Uma de suas mãos sentiu a textura da face interna de uma das coxas do menor, a afastando com o movimente e inevitavelmente tirando seu pé levemente do chão. A posição de sua mão deixava a extensão de seu indicador exatamente em cima da linha de sua virilha enquanto que o polegar desfrutava de um toque ainda mais íntimo com aquela região. A outra mão seguiu sem hesitação alguma até o membro teso, iniciando ali uma masturbação firme.

A cabeça de Taki pendeu para frente ao sentir os dedos ásperos o manipulando, e o movimento permitiu ao cavalheiro dedicar ao pescoço que ficou exposto, mais mordidas e carícias molhadas. Com um olho aberto e outro fechado Taki assistiu aos dedos do estrangeiro espalhando seus próprios fluidos por seu membro enquanto os arrastava para cima e para baixo, puxando cada vez mais a pele já quase toda inchada. Era prazeroso de sentir e de ver.

Atrás seu membro buscando um auto estímulo contra suas nádegas, lhe causavam uma sensação quente. Um calor prazeroso que percorria com facilidade seu períneo, fazendo o mesmo choque de prazer que fazia sua entrada se comprimir, atingir toda a extensão de seu membro massageado, unindo a fisgada de cada estímulo recebido naquele ponto do seu corpo que estava tão sensível e estimulado.

Aquela era a noite em que ele havia se permitido sentir, e novamente, sem dar atenção à ordem de seus atos o descendente do imperador virou seu rosto na direção do de Klaus em busca de um beijo que foi prontamente concedido. Dificultado pela posição e erótico por sua dificuldade, as línguas se encontraram em meio caminho entre as duas bocas, enroscando-se sem pudor em um beijo pornograficamente molhado.

Necessitado, o cavalheiro largou rapidamente o corpo magro entre seus braços para virá-lo de frente para si. Logo tanto o beijo quanto a carícia sobre seu membro foram retomadas, desta vez envolvendo também seu próprio pênis na masturbação. Era quente, sim era muito quente. Ainda assim era apenas o início daquela noite.

Com uma delicadeza que cabia somente ao maiden rose, Taki deixou que seus dedos tocassem os músculos no peitoral de Klaus antes de usar as duas mãos para afastá-los minimamente. Em busca de uma resposta para o ato, Klaus encontrou apenas o mais baixo com a face severamente avermelhada.

Suas mãos pularam imediatamente do peito de Klaus para o cós de suas calças para descê-las. No instante imediatamente seguinte o nobre ficou, pela segunda vez, de joelhos naquela noite atípica.

A mão pequena se apoiou insegura em sua virilha, indicador e polegar trabalhavam juntos para manter o membro duro apontado para si. Já havia feito aquilo antes, por mais que daquela vez não tivesse sido uma escolha; apenas uma afronta usada pelo estrangeiro frustrado lhe desafiando a gritar por ajuda em uma de suas investidas de interação unilateral.

Mesmo que jamais tivesse sido verdadeiramente unilateral. A partir dali aquela face dura iria aprender a ceder e dar vasão àquela voz difícil de calar, que sempre lhe dizia que era importante fazer Klaus se sentir aceito. Entender que seu silêncio nunca foi por vergonha que alguém o visse nos braços do homem que amava, sua inércia era apenas um ponto que vinha com aquele título pesado. Não mais.

Ainda com vergonha colocou a ponta da língua para fora para testar a reação de Klaus. Era impossível, mesmo com todo aquele clima de "uma nova página em sua história" não ouvir, no eco de suas memórias, a voz autoritária do soldado lhe mandando fazer aquilo apropriadamente. E sem pensar no tamanho de sua vergonha abriu exageradamente a boca para coloca-lo para dentro.

De olhos fechados apenas conseguiu concentrar-se no sabor amargo que tomou conta de sua boca, bem como na sensação de preenchimento que lhe dava uma sensação estranhamente boa com um formigar agradável em seus lábios que eram judiados a cada novo movimento. Os sons que saiam do fundo da garganta de Klaus o estimulavam a continuar, deixando-se embalar pelo movimento que com o passar das repetições se tornaram fluidos.

Não era exatamente uma coisa fácil de se lidar, todo aquele volume em sua boca. Mas não era impossível e nem desagradável.

Quando deu por si sua mão livre estava apoiada na lateral do quadril de Klaus para lhe dar suporte e firmeza nos movimentos. A outra já não o ajudava mais a manter o membro em posição apenas, mas servia para a continuidade do estímulo oferecido. O massageando com mãos e lábios em um movimento sincronizado.

Taki estranhou ao sentir sua mão ser tirada da posição em que estava, na lateral do corpo do amante. No susto, abriu os olhos para buscar alguma justificativa naquela atitude.

Logo encontrou os olhos dourados pelos quais era apaixonado, observando seu trabalho atentamente. A mão de Klaus estava segurando a sua de forma habitual, e mesmo que ele estivesse ajoelhado no chão e fosse muito menor do que o estrangeiro, o loiro fez questão de puxar seu braço para cima até que estivesse com o dorso da mão delicada contra seus lábios.

Seria uma cena típica se não fosse Taki a estar de joelhos;

Seria uma cena linda se não fosse pelo o que fazia naquele momento.

Foi uma cena constrangedora pelas futuras palavras do cavalheiro:

– Toque-se para mim, meu Taki.

Mas a cena não deixou de fazê-lo se sentir derreter de alguma forma, mesmo que tivesse ascendido em sua face um tom a mais na pele já rubra.

O mais baixo apertou seus dedos contra a mão de Klaus e o movimento que exercia no membro do loiro pararam pela fração de segundo que em que as batidas do seu coração pararam por aquele pedido. A imagem mental que tinha sobre o pedido de Klaus lhe parecia vulgar demais. O sexo oral oferecido por iniciativa sua já fora uma ousadia quase além de seus limites.

Mas por ousadia ou por inconsciência, não havia nada que Klaus pudesse lhe pedir que fosse maior do que a doação de vida feita pelo estrangeiro para si. Poucas coisas estavam sobre seu poder naquele país com relação àquela história de amor proibido, corresponder às expectativas de Klaus dentro daquele quarto fechado que representava seu mundo era uma delas.

Então Taki puxou sua mão de volta e os movimentos de vai e vem sobre o membro de Klaus em sua boca voltaram a acontecer. E muito sorrateiramente, quase tímida demais, a mão livre caiu sobre sua coxa fechando-se uma última vez em punho como um ato de busca por coragem antes de subir a permitir que seus dedos se fechassem contra a própria ereção. Literalmente engolindo todo o seu orgulho.

Inevitavelmente, em certo momento os movimentos de sua masturbação se sincronizaram com os da sucção tornando tudo mais intenso. Aos olhos flavescestes a cena vista de cima lhe fornecia um estímulo quase tão bom quando o prazer da umidade quente da boca de Taki em seu membro.

O cenho franzido entre os olhos firmemente fechados não conseguiam deixar de expressar o prazer que o menor estava sentindo. Som de seu membro entrando e saindo da boca molhada quase lhe fazia viajar longe demais sobre o devaneio de se arremeter de verdade contra todo o corpo bonito e não apenas em sua boca deliciosa.

E novamente foi um movimento estranho o que fez Taki reabrir seus olhos. Acabou deixando escapar o membro de sua boca e automaticamente parou com a combinação de carícias que estavam lhe dando mais prazer do que imaginou sentir por oferecer aquele tipo de coisa a Klaus lhe daria.

Klaus estava tentando usar os próprios calcanhares para retirar os coturnos folgados, pisando sobre o mesmo assim que havia o 'desencaixado' do pé e usando o outro pé como âncora para que a perna se elevasse deixando a bota para trás e repetindo o processo com o outro. Ao entender a intenção do loiro com aquilo, Taki apenas se deixou sentar sobre as próprias pernas enquanto assistia o estrangeiro finalmente conseguindo retirar suas calças completamente.

Na sequência foi a vez do paletó que foi largado no chão junto com seus sapatos, suas calças e o quimono de Taki. E rapidamente os dedos hábeis trabalharam para retirar o coldre e abrir a camisa branca de botões, notando em silêncio o olhar curioso e admirador do homem sentado sobre as próprias pernas, com o corpo levemente inclinado para o lado em que sua mão havia se espalmado no chão para lhe servir de apoio.

Atento a cada novo pedaço de pele que se expunha a sua visão, montando aos poucos o retrato completo daquele homem forte e musculoso nu à sua disposição. Todo seu. Tão desejado que Taki nem se importou pela ardência que que sentia nos cantinhos de seus lábios toda vez os mexia um contra o outro em um ato inconsciente para conter o desejo de ter mais contato com o corpo de Klaus.

Nu da forma como estava e que sabia por experiência ser tão quente quanto cada carícia ousada trocada até ali. Queria seus corpos tocando-se completamente, apenas a pele contra a pele e a energia explosiva que emergia da união dos dois.

– Klaus, me leve para a cama. – Ordenou como senhor que era.

Seu pedido trouxe um amplo sorriso aos lábios do cavalheiro; aquela era a voz de seu senhor. Aquela ordem agradava ao soldado, sim agradava muito. Aquela ordem tímida com o olhar de admiração e desejo que era lançado sobre seu corpo lhe chegava aos ouvidos como um eco de suas próprias vontades.

Uma sequência tão simples de palavras que ao penetrar sua consciência foi traduzida como se o comandante de corpo frágil estivesse lhe ordenando a tomar-lhe o corpo em uma linguagem vulgar e erótica. Incendiava lhe o corpo como tal.

O sorriso não deixou seus lábios em nenhum momento quando o estrangeiro estendeu a mão de forma tradicional na direção do nobre para que lhe servisse de apoio para se levantar de onde estava. Taki a aceitou de bom grado, tomando a mão do cavalheiro como impulso para ficar de pé novamente, não se surpreendendo e nem oferecendo resistência quando se sentiu ser conduzido de forma que tornava para Klaus manipular suas posições de forma que ficasse fácil para si passar o outro braço pelas pernas do moreno.

Automaticamente a mão de Taki foi libertada para que o segundo braço passasse por trás de sua lombar. Ser carregado daquela forma poderia fazer com que Taki se sentisse leve demais, ou frágil demais. Mas aquela noite era especial, não havia problema em se permitir usufruir de todos os recursos do vínculo que havia entre si e o homem que lhe carregava.

O menor preferiu economizar suas energias para pensar em como agir e o que fazer agora que sentia seu corpo acomodado sobre o tecido macio do lençol. Ao invés do calor dos braços de Klaus, o que fazia seu corpo esquentar neste momento era a forma como os olhos dourados engoliam seu corpo de forma faminta.

Não teve tempo e nem necessidade de decidir por uma ação, pois no momento seguinte o corpo musculoso estava totalmente sobre o seu. Os lábios de Taki foram tomados em um novo beijo profundo e intenso que expressou completamente tudo o que cada um daqueles homens sentia pelo outro, enquanto sentiam seus corpos afundando juntos no colchão macio.

Um ofego soou de forma abafada entre ambos quando o general buscou um sopro a mais de ar entre o ósculo, dividindo o ambiente com os demais sons molhados do mesmo. Uma das mãos de Klaus seguiu de forma automática até a lateral do quadril de Taki e instintivamente o moreno recolheu seus pés sobre o lençol, aumentando timidamente o espaço entre as suas pernas quando seus pés ficaram completamente apoiados com a planta no colchão e seus joelhos, consequentemente, foram flexionados.

Naquele momento a expectativa de possuir o corpo de Taki já estava tão alta que era quase impossível para o loiro reprimir seus desejos e forçar suas mãos contra aqueles joelhos a fim de forçá-lo a se abrir até o limite para si; para recebê-lo em si. A forma como suas intimidades estavam comprimidas uma contra a outra não facilitava em nada a sua situação.

– Meu Taki... – Ele suspirou assim que largou os lábios finos e esticados do Reizen.

Em um meio termo entre seus desejos e a forma como deveria proceder, seu quadril começou a se mover, tentando estimular seu membro no do outro e sentindo-se eletrizado quando vez ou outra o moreno não conseguia evitar liberar um gemido que sempre acompanhado pelo aperto de suas pálpebras. Taki parecia necessitar tanto da ideia de que esconder o que sentia que até mesmo o seu inconsciente agia desta forma; não que não adorável vê-lo comprimir seus olhos com força a cada novo gemido.

A mão que jazia no quadril magro subiu arrastando seus dedos com força pela pele da cintura e da barriga do outro, tentando criar um movimento em sincronia entre seus corpos enquanto a outra mão se mantinha apoiada no colchão para sustentar o peso do seu corpo. E como uma miragem distante seus olhos avistaram na bandeja prateada ao lado da cama do general materiais para curativos, pomadas e bálsamos; todos eles usados recentemente pelo próprio Taki nas feridas de Klaus.

Aquele era um ponto delicado. Queria acima de tudo sentir o corpo do maiden rose satisfazendo-se junto com o seu, mas sabia que a lembrança mais recente de Taki sobre aquela parte não era totalmente prazerosa.

Decidindo-se por não pensar muito no que fazer, Klaus se esticou completamente sobre o general até alcançar o pote pequeno e característico do bálsamo anti-inflamatório. A tela fina de gaze que protegia a resina medicinal que tinha quase a consistência de pomada caiu com o movimento feito por Klaus, conseguindo a atenção curiosa do moreno sob si.

Sem exigir demais de Taki, Klaus segurou firme uma de suas coxas e a colocou de lado. Sem tirar o pé de seu senhor da posição confortável, o estrangeiro apenas ampliou o espaço entre suas pernas. No movimento, o loiro deixou que seus dedos se infiltrassem no produto viscoso.

O pequeno pote de vidro foi esquecido por mais um momento ao lado do corpo de Taki. Tempo suficiente para que o loiro levasse sua mão até a face do amado. Tendo o cuidado de usar o dorso dos dedos para não suja-lo, Klaus deu aos seus olhos encantados o prazer de observar cada detalhe do corpo bem apessoado por onde seus dedos passavam.

Inicialmente pela pele macia de seu rosto, tocando de forma suave a maçã de seu rosto e fazendo o aroma típico do produto medicinal lhe invadir as narinas enquanto os dedos de seu cavaleiro descia, cheio de carinho e admiração, até o queixo fino e pontudo. Dali a mão habilidosa pulou diretamente para o peito alvo sem deixar de perceber os botões inchados que seus mamilos tinham se tornado. Aquela também era uma evidência incontestável da aprovação do maiden rose aos seus toques.

Sem resistir, Klaus permitiu que seu lábios se unissem aos seus dedos naquela inspeção prazerosa. Os lábios chantagistas do cavaleiro ficaram massa gerando um dos mamilos de Taki mesmo quando seus dedos continuaram seu percurso, deslizando pela pele lisa de seu abdome.

Um trajeto curto até sentir a mudança da textura de sua pele ao chegar na região da virilha. Ali seus dedos buscaram rapidamente o lado que o movimento anterior que havia conduzido Taki a fazer; um caminho fácil de percorrer até o espaço entre as nádegas modestas.

Foi impossível para o moreno não se assustar com o toque mais íntimo que houve na sequência, sentindo sua entrada se contrair por um segundo igual a todos os outros músculos de seu corpo quando a exploração chegou em seu local de interesse. Sentir Klaus acariciando aquela região para espalhar o produto era inexplicavelmente constrangedor da mesma forma como era gostoso.

O carinho fazia uma pressão sem vergonha sobre sua entrada toda vez que a falange passava por cima dela. Dava-lhe a impressão de que aquele dedo sabia muito bem para onde queria ir, mas se privava arduamente disto pressionando sem penetrar.

Alguma coisa naquela chantagem camuflada de carinho que percorria todo o espaço do seu períneo antes de circular e pressionar sua entrada sendo repetido como se fosse um caminho de ida e volta em uma única via estava causando desejos quase implorativos em Taki. Um gemido mais alto deixou os lábios do mestre quando os dedos do cavalheiro simplesmente deixaram seu corpo para capturar mais do bálsamo, o produto que era mais ceroso do que oleoso iria servir para o seu propósito, mas exigiria mais de ambos os homens.

O gemido mais alto de Taki consegui a atenção total do estrangeiro, tirando até mesmo seus lábios do entorno do mamilo escuro que ao ser abandonado estava ainda mais inchado. Os olhos de íris douradas davam prazer ao seu dono apenas em observar o rosto de seu mestre em deleite, ligando o som quase celestial de sua voz gemendo às expressões naquele rosto esculpido pelos deuses.

Os dedos de Klaus seguiram sem escalas para a entrada de Taki quando voltaram mais lambuzados, fazendo o possível para que o produto se acumulasse nos arredores de sua entrada. Novamente a pressão contra sua entrada aconteceu, mas o corpo de Taki não se retesou como na vez anterior. Esperando por mais prazer o Reizen tentou de todas as formas não demonstrar o quanto ainda era estranho sentir aquele tipo de invasão ao seu corpo quando o dedo de Klaus realmente encontrou um caminho além do anel de sua entrada.

O indicador foi introduzido até a base encontrasse o limite com sua mão, e retirado por completo. Sem deixar de admirar o rosto do general, mais uma vez o dedo mergulhou para o calor do interior do corpo de Taki até o final repetindo o processo de se retirar por completo. Na terceira vez o acesso já não pareceu mais tão dificultado, as paredes internas do moreno pareciam mais relaxadas, e quando o dedo chegou a até o fim o pé do moreno que Klaus não havia movimentado pulou de sua posição original para outra mais distante, semelhante a que o loiro havia manipulado o outro.

Mais aberto, mais exposto. Taki chegou àquela exposição por atos próprios e intencionais, e quando o dedo novamente se retirou por completo de seu corpo Klaus se colocou de joelhos entre suas pernas com o tronco ereto para admirar a visão geral do que faziam ali.

As pernas abertas em excesso revelavam a face mais escondida e sensível das coxas do homem que tinha um corpo menor, e sem pensar muito as mãos grandes se permitiram agarrar, uma cada coxa em uma carícia forte que alimentou mais o seu desejo pessoal do que a de seu senhor. Por fim, Klaus manipulou os movimentos do corpo sob o seu mais uma vez. Sem encontrar resistência forçou as pernas de Taki para trás até que a face anterior de suas coxas estivessem praticamente coladas ao seu abdome e seus joelhos quase tocassem seu próprio peitoral.

– Me de suas mãos, Taki. – Pediu, e foi atendido.

A reciprocidade de Taki ainda o comovia, aquilo era tão parecido com seus sonhos ao aceitar seguir o moreno e tão diferente do tratamento que Taki lhe deu cada dia que passou ao seu lado naquele país que era estrangeiro para si. Ver o orgulhoso comandante segurar as próprias coxas daquele jeito exposto quase foi demais para si.

As pernas elevadas revelavam toda a intimidade de Taki. Seu pênis ereto estava em destaque totalmente acomodado sobre sua virilha, mostrando em total evidência o períneo que ficava sempre tão escondido. Mas nada ficava tão em evidência para si quanto a pequena entrada, destacada pelo brilho seboso da bálsamo espalhado.

Mais uma vez os dedos do soldado mergulharam no pequeno potinho de vidro, e aos cuidados atentos dos olhos dourados a falange da mão sem o produto tocou a entrada exposta infiltrando ali apenas a ponta, como se puxasse de leve a pele macia antes do dedo melecado espalhar mais da pomada no contorno da entrada sem resistir de se infiltrar para dentro sem que a outra falange abandonasse seu posto. Indo até o fim e voltando, sentindo com cuidado o calor daquele corpo.

Sem pensar muito a falange do dedo médio se uniu ao indicador no trabalho de esticar a entrada apertada, e mesmo com o acesso dificultado por falta de espaço, o dedo que invadia Taki até o fundo se afundou em seu corpo mais uma vez. A imagem do corpo se abrindo bem em frente aos seus olhos fez Klaus não pensar antes de agir.

Simultaneamente, ele puxou o dedo que invadia o corpo de Taki e enfiou a dupla da outra mão que apenas mantinha sua entrada esticada. A voz do Reizen soou realmente alta com este movimento, mas antes de definir se o gemido era dolorido ou prazeroso, por puro desejo Klaus se viu flexionando seu tronco até que conseguisse alcançar um dos testículos de Taki, que repousavam sobre a virilha do menor junto ao pênis cheio de necessidades, com a boca.

Seus dedos voltaram sem sair totalmente do abrigo quente do pequeno corpo, voltando logo em seguida dando início a uma série de movimentos contínuos que simulavam uma penetração calma, mas profunda enquanto não deixava de sugar e massagear seus testículos. Naquele momento Klaus não precisava mais definir o tom dos gemidos de Taki, pois cada um deles, inclusive os que o general tentava calar em vão, eram puro combustível erótico para os ouvidos do loiro. A voz de Taki conseguia passar-lhe apenas a certeza do prazer.

– Klaus... – Chamou de forma quase gemida que roubou a atenção do cavaleiro.

O loiro ergueu seus olhos para a face rubra, satisfeito por perceber que o tom sobre a pele delicada de sua flor não era apenas de vergonha. A tez levemente brilhosa e as mechas pesadas de cabelo soado formavam um quadro diferente de Taki, desenhado sobre uma perspectiva que agradava seus olhos tanto quanto a delicadeza que o prendeu no encanto do amor na primeira vez em que se viram.

Atento às palavras que não vieram, a comunicação perfeita entre seus olhares era clara. Klaus não precisava de uma ordem verbal para seguir os desejos do seu senhor, mas ele a queria. Aquilo era a única coisa que um cavaleiro tinha, o eco da voz de seu mestre. Daquilo não abrira mão.

– Ordene, meu mestre. – Pediu.

– Klaus... – Começou repetindo o chamado, mas parou ali.

Aquilo estava muito além do que conseguia fazer, apenas por pensar na frase completa sua voz desaparecia. Tentava mudar as palavras que eram sujas demais em sua cabeça para que fossem ditas por sua boca, mas não adiantou. Mudar as palavras não mudava o significado, assumiria o desejo, a vontade transparente de se entregar à uma fraqueza humana; fazer exatamente o contrário do que foi criado e educado para fazer. Era mais fácil se omitir e deixar Klaus acreditar que o desejo era unilateral, era mais honroso enganar-se deixando o leal cavaleiro responder por toda a responsabilidade por aquilo que não deveria querer e muito menos fazer.

Era algo que tudo o que se esforçou para fazer naquela noite queria quebrar. Ainda assim, aquela ordem parecia ser mais forte do que o desejo que moveu o general até aquele momento. Aquelas palavras eram difíceis demais, vergonhosas demais. Não apenas porque ele nunca deveria as dizer, mas também porque o deixava totalmente exposto.

Seus lábios se morderam com força e as mãos que seguravam suas próprias pernas na posição em que Klaus queria, apertaram a pele a ponto de cravar suas unhas contra a pele macia. Sem nenhuma vontade de abrir mão do seu desejo Klaus removeu seus dedos totalmente de dentro do interior apertado e voltou a posição normal de seu corpo.

Seu rosto se emparelhou com o de Taki Reizen e seu corpo serviu como peso contra as pernas super abertas. Consequentemente seu membro já em estado de grandes necessidades, encontrou o caminho para se acomodar entre suas nádegas, tornando anda mais difícil a situação de Taki ao sentir a grande abundantemente úmida se encaixar quase instintivamente contra sua entrada, cutucando-a de um jeito quase casual demais.

– Klaus... – Repetiu o moreno apertando seus olhos.

Sentia em toda a superfície de sua pele e corpo sensível o que queria, apenas não conseguia dizer. Mas conseguindo, de olhos fechados, movimentar seu corpo minimamente e fazer com que as duas partes mais íntimas de seus corpos se atritassem. Quase apiedado, o loiro desceu seus até o ouvido daquele que era a essência de sua existência e sussurrou as palavras que Taki deveria repetir.

– Você irá me permitir, Taki-sama? – Perguntou-lhe apenas por vaidade, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

– Hn. Klaus, faça amor comigo. – Disse com alguma dificuldade, repetindo a sequência sussurrada em seu ouvido.

E no momento imediatamente seguinte a glande necessitada finalmente fez seu caminho pelo canal estreito. O movimento fez Taki soltar suas coxas para grudar suas mãos nas laterais do corpo de Klaus quase como se pudesse o parar a qualquer momento, o desejo de prosseguir não tornaria aquela parte mais fácil ou menos dolorida. Mas lembrava-se de ter sentido prazer antes de Klaus perder o controle na vez anterior e sabia que esta seria apenas melhor, pois estavam ambos dispostos a se doar um para o outro.

"Fazer amor" soava melhor do que todas as palavras que surgiram em sua cabeça. Era aquilo que ele queria ouvir, qualquer outra palavra usada para descrever aquele ato soaria igual a sua acusação sobre o sentimento de Klaus ser sujo como um amor sórdido.

Amor, mesmo que um amor proibido, era a única coisa que os fazia ter aquele desejo insano de permanecerem juntos lado a lado, sem ligar para países, idiomas, regras ou dogmas. Fazer amor era o certo, era o que fazia seu corpo pedir pelo corpo de Klaus e desejar, mesmo com a dor inicial, sentir o membro teso encontrar o seu lugar de direito entre as paredes nervosas de seu corpo que ainda não tinha se acostumado com a invasão.

Completamente conectado com seu mestre, Klaus apenas ficou parado sentindo o corpo do menor se acalmar e aceitar o espaço preenchido. A proximidade que a posição dava aos seus rostos tornava perceptível a concentração das pupilas curiosas de Taki varrendo todos os detalhes dos desenhos dentro das íris douradas que ele pareceu sempre admirar.

Sem fechar os olhos para não interromper o trabalho de memorização de seu mestre, Klaus apontou seus lábios sobre os do moreno, os colando em um beijo rápido e sem muito contato. As mãos contra as laterais do corpo do estrangeiro já não aplicavam mais força alguma e as contrações que pareciam querer expulsar seu membro dali já estavam calmas há algum tempo.

– Taki, eu vou... apenas relaxe. Eu amo tanto você. – Disse preparando-se para se movimentar.

Gostava da ideia de tratar Taki como se aquela fosse a primeira vez. Não que quisesse apagar a verdadeira, mas o moreno estava lhe permitindo que o tratasse como deveria ter feito na primeira. Não devia ter perdido o controle, jogar Taki dentro do box de seu banheiro e literalmente abusar psicologicamente de quem amava antes de leva-lo para sua cama e apenas anunciar que daquela vez iria entrar em seu corpo por inteiro e iria até o fim, e depois simplesmente fazê-lo.

Um gemido mudo acompanhou o primeiro movimento, fazendo o rosto fino se inclinar para trás contra o colchão mantendo sua boca aberta como se algum som estivesse saindo por ela. O membro de Klaus se moveu para trás sem abandonar o calor intenso do corpo apertado, logo o invadindo novamente sem se privar do desejo de invadir também a boca que se mantinha aberta.

Completamente quente e preenchido, o Reizen tentou acompanhar os movimentos da língua que invadiu sua boca por completo. Em um ritmo lento e cadenciado, lingas e corpos se moveram em sincronia. O beijo obrigando seus corpos a ficaram totalmente colados enquanto o quadril de Klaus se arremetia em movimentos fluidos de vai e vem contra o corpo magro e de aparência frágil.

A energia do sentimento iniciava no ósculo intenso de movimentos lentos, percorria seus corpos pela pele e seus pontos mais hiperestimulados que compartilhavam aquela energia de prazer inexplicável e explodia na união de suas intimidades se chocando em um ritmo que tinha a velocidade exata para impactar em seus sentidos a necessidade de permanecerem unidos pelo tempo de uma eternidade. O que Klaus e Taki tinham era muito mais do um simples encontre de vidas e estava muito acima de qualquer outra união de almas.

E eles viveriam e experimentariam de tudo que este encontro poderia lhes servir. O aumento do prazer teve o poder de diminuir a vergonha do Reizen, em dado momento tanto as pernas quanto os braços do general "abraçavam" o corpo de seu cavaleiro como se aquela fosse uma missão de batalha da qual sua vida dependesse. Tentando unir seus movimentos aos de Klaus sem ligar ou se atentar o fato de que inevitavelmente a velocidade de seus movimentos mudaria.

Algum tempo depois seus corpos jaziam ofegantes na mesma posição. Sem nenhuma noção de quanto tempo exatamente o ato tinha durado, daquela união secreta que transbordava sentimento acima de qualquer luxúria, tinha restado apenas a união dificultada de suas línguas já quase incapazes de controlar os movimentos do beijo quase inexistente entre seus ofegos por ar, e o produto final que evidenciava o prazer compartilhado molhando seus corpos sem que nenhum dos dois se importasse.

Taki viu o maior se retirando de cima de seu corpo. Sabia que Klaus se sentaria na beirada da cama, talvez acendesse o cilindro de palha que enchia seu quarto com cheiro de tabaco, mas nunca se deitaria. Era engraçado ver como algumas atitudes dele insistiam em ressaltar a distância que existia entre seus títulos, o cavaleiro jamais sujaria com seu corpo os lençóis de linho nobre de seu mestre.

Era mais engraçado ainda pensar nisto depois de tudo o que tinha vivido naquele quarto aquela noite. Mas era importante para Klaus, estas regras sem sentido aparente que diferenciavam a sua posição e a de Taki era uma lembrança constante de tudo o que ele tinha aberto mão para poder estar ao lado do jovem nobre.

Respeitá-las mantinha viva a coragem que o fez vir e a de Taki em declará-lo seu cavaleiro. Respeitá-las fazia com que Taki tivesse que se forçar a dizer com palavras o que ele deveria fazer, o que Taki queria que ele fizesse. A voz de seu mestre era o resumo de tudo o que ele tinha e o que poderia ter.

E secretamente, ele era aquele que não podia ir contra a essência da flor. Klaus era e sempre seria submisso às ordens de Taki, e isto nada tinha a ver com o juramento; aquela era simplesmente e sua própria essência.

Era o acordo mudo que fazia funcionar a sintonia deles em campo de batalha; Klaus sempre estaria lá.

E mesmo que não houvesse mais terra prometida, Klaus sempre estará ao seu lado. Esta era a única certeza da qual Taki precisava para ter a força necessária para fazer tudo o que fosse preciso. Não apenas referente à guerra.


End file.
